Madeline Peterson-Woods
Madeline Peterson-Woods was played by Jessica Tuck from May 2010 to July 2010. Madeline was introduced as a Judge, the wife of District Attorney Charles Woods, and mother of Chad Peterson-Woods. It was later revealed that Madeline worked as call girl for Stefano DiMera, and was old friend with fellow former call girl, and Stefano's wife, Kate Roberts. Madeline had been involved in the cover up Congressman Andrews, who Stefano had killed after he got rough with Madeline. In June 2009, Nicole Walker had mentioned that Chad's parents were Charles and Madeline Peterson and that they were lawyers. Storylines Madeline Peterson-Woods made her first appearance after Charles was attacked and hospitalized. Charles was adamant that detective Rafe Hernandez was his attacker because of how he had already attacked him for letting a suspect go. Madeline assured Charles that Rafe would pay for his crime, but Chad defended Rafe because of his relationship with Rafe's sister, Gabi Hernandez. Charles was angered by the fact that Chad would defend Rafe, and told him to for once think with his head instead of his, before Madeline cut him off. Charles mumbled that they should have left Chad in boarding school, and Madeline tried to defuse the situation between her husband and son. Madeline would later meet Gabi, and was nice to her face, but then questioned Chad's choice in women. Chad accused his mother of being a snob, and Madeline agreed because she was too distracted when she suddenly saw Kate DiMera. Madeline was upset when Chad said that he and his friends were going to study at the DiMera mansion. Madeline demanded that Chad change the location because of the DiMera family's criminal history, and Chad did. Madeline went to the DiMera mansion and demanded Kate keep Chad away from the DiMera's, or else she will destroy her life with Stefano by revealing their secret. Stefano later encountered Madeline and they threatened each other into staying away from their respective families. Despite this, Madeline would continue to encounter both Stefano and Kate. Fearing, Madeline's threats were real, Stefano and Kate cleaned out Madeleine's safety deposit box, but Kate discovered Madeline's deepest and darkest secret. Madeline begged Kate not to reveal the secret and Kate showed compassion for her old friend, and agreed not to destroy Madeline's life. Eventually, Madeline and Kate started to repair their friendship. Chad continued to hang around the DiMera mansion, so Madeline wanted to send Chad away as soon as possible. Charles was taken aback as Madeline had been the one to suggest they get Chad out of military school. Charles felt Chad should spend the summer with them, and said they have to trust Chad. Later, at a family dinner, Chad told his parents he wasn't going to Wakeforest and wanted to attend Salem University with his friends. Madeline was just appointed as an Appellate court judge, and she and Charles were having a picnic to celebrate when Kate called Madeline and informed her that Chad had found about her past as a call girl. Madeline went to see Chad, who was angry and disgusted. Chad started insulting Madeline, and she slapped him. Furious, Chad ran up the stairs of the pier to get away from her. Madeline followed, and said she loves Chad more than anything. Chad pulled away, demanding her to never touch him again, and Madeline lost her balance and fell down the stairs. Chad went to see if his mom was alright, and Madeline mumbled that everything she did was for Chad. Madeline was rushed to the hospital where she later died. Charles accused Chad of killing Madeline, but Lexie Carver revealed that Madeline had a brain aneurysm that could have exploded at anytime. Despite this, Charles still blamed Chad and refused to have anything to do with him. Kate tried to keep Madeline's secret that Stefano was really Chad's father, but got sick of Charles' treatment of Chad, and anonymously mailed Chad's birth certificate to him. Category:Females Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Deceased Characters